El hotel de las ventanas azules
by Indignada24213
Summary: Bonito hotel de ventanas azules... ¿cuántas historias explicarías si pudieses hablar?. Un hotel y muchos clientes por los que pasan por sus habitaciones, pero lo que más nos interesa son los empleados y sus más oscuros secretos. Rated M por futuras escenas. Historia basada en hechos reales, así que puede ser que algún día os encontréis con mi bonito hotel de ventanas azules.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Bonito hotel de ventanas azules... ¿cuántas historias explicarías si pudieses hablar?. Un hotel y muchos clientes por los que pasan por sus habitaciones, pero lo que más nos interesa son los empleados y sus más oscuros y escondidos secretos. Rated M por futuras escenas. Historia basada en hechos reales, así que puede ser que algún día os encontréis con mi bonito hotel de ventanas azules.

 _Los nombre son propiedad de la señora Meyer. La historia completamente de mi propiedad._

 **ElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzules**

Prólogo.

Se paró delante de su nueva adquisición. La había comprado a precio de saldo porque sus antiguos dueños ya no querían saber nada de ese viejo caserón, lo que no sabían es que haciendo un pequeño arreglo por aquí y otro por allí esa casa de ventanas azules daría mucho dinero.

Cruzó los brazos. Oh si! Ya lo podía ver!

-Diego! David! Queréis dejar de correr por favor.- gritó la chillona de su mujer. No la quería, eso estaba más que claro, pero la familia de ella tenía dinero, mucho dinero, y eso compensaba todo lo demás.

-Kate, deja a los niños que hagan lo que quieran.- dijo con voz cansina.

Hacía cinco años que habían tenido unos gemelos, David y Diego, así los habían bautizado. Físicamente iguales, con la única diferencia que uno de ellos tenía el pelo negro como la noche y el otro naranja como las zanahorias. Diego el del pelo negro era calma hasta que se juntaba con su hermano pelirrojo.

-Como quieras Mike- dijo la mujer- ahora ya me puedes explicar que harás con este mugriento edificio?- preguntó Kate parandosé a la altura de su marido, mientras que con un ojo no dejaba de controlar a sus hijos.

Mike rió.

-Lo voy a convertir en un hotel, el hotel de las ventanas azules. - dijo con orgullo.

Kate lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró.

-Mientras yo no tenga que hacer nada...- se quejó

El hombre entornó los ojos. Respiró profundo.

"Solo piensa en el dinero, mujeres puedes tener en cualquier rincón."-se dijo a si mismo.

-Papá, papá!- gritaron Diego y David mientras se enganchaban a las piernas de su padre.

-Este será nuestro hogar- les dijo a sus hijos quedando a su altura.

Kate resopló. Solo le faltaba eso, tener que vivir en una casucha en medio del campo porque a su marido le había entrado ganas de tener un hotel. Perdería todo, sus amistadas, sus hobbies, el profesor de pilates... y esas ventanas azules... que poco le gustaban.

El aire sopló. Era un nuevo comienzo.

Bienvenidos al hotel de las ventanas azules.

 **ElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzules**

Hola,

espero que os emocione tanto como a mi esta historia, poco a poco irán saliendo todos los personajes y cada trama que se enredará con otras.

espero vuestros comentarios con lo que pensáis que llegará a pasar.

es una historia basada en hechos reales, así, que quien sabe, puede que un día encontréis el hotel de ventanas azules y todos sus personajes.

Feliz lunes y nos leemos! Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Bonito hotel de ventanas azules... ¿cuántas historias explicarías si pudieses hablar?. Un hotel y muchos clientes por los que pasan por sus habitaciones, pero lo que más nos interesa son los empleados y sus más oscuros y escondidos secretos. Rated M por futuras escenas. Historia basada en hechos reales, así que puede ser que algún día os encontréis con mi bonito hotel de ventanas azules.

 _Los nombre son propiedad de la señora Meyer. La historia completamente de mi propiedad._

 **ElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzules**

Capítulo 1

 _Diez años después..._

Bella se miró por cuarta vez en el espejo.

-Cariño, vayámonos ya! Llegarás tarde!- gritó Edward, su novio, desde la entrada de su pequeño piso.

Hacía solo un par de meses que se habían mudado juntos a ese pequeño piso de 25 metros cuadrados. Era un piso alquilado, y no era suyo pero para ellos era su hogar. Después de mucho tiempo esperando por fin habían encontrado algo para ellos en el cual dormir cada noche uno al lado del otro. Era un sitio pequeño. La cocina con no más de la suficiente y una pequeña mesa para ellos dos solos, un diminuto baño por el que se peleaban todas las mañanas y una habitación con una cómoda cama de matrimonio. Tenían sus pertenencias como mejor podían: debajo de la cama, apiladas en cada esquina... pero ellos era felices, y en ese momento tenían más que suficiente.

Pero nadie se alimenta y vive del aire, y Bella tenía claro que no quería ser una mantenida por mucho que Edward insistiera que no era necesario que ella trabajara.

Bella se volvió a mirar en el espejo y alisó las arrugas imaginarias de su camiseta.

Hoy tenía una entrevista de trabajo como masajista en un famoso hotel. Un hotel al que todo el mundo conocía como _el hotel de las ventanas azules_.

Llevaba años estudiando todo lo relacionado con los masajes, y sabía hacer cualquier clase de ellos. Había estudiado el cuerpo humano y todos los músculos y huesos por los que se componía. Y por fin tenía una entrevista en un sitio en condiciones y prestigio.

Esa era su oportunidad. Y no la echaría a perder.

-Bella, por favor!- volvió a rogar Edward.

Ella volvió a confirmar que su pelo castaño y su maquillaje estuvieran perfectos y salió a buscar a Edward.

-Ya estoy, ya estoy- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- que tal estoy?- preguntó mientras daba una vuelta sobre si misma.

-Perfecta, como siempre- le dijo Edward mirándola de arriba a bajo. Ella sonrió y le dio otro beso en los labios.

Cogidos de la mano se fueron a buscar el coche de Edward, un mercedes blanco que había sido el capricho de él desde que lo conocía. Edward adoraba conducir, los coches y la velocidad, a veces Bella pensaba que había nacido con un volante debajo del brazo y no con un pan ( **N/A: hay un dicho que dice que los bebés nacen con un pan debajo del brazo** ). A Bella también le gustaba conducir, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo, y agradecía al cielo que Edward estuviera a su lado en ese momento, acompañándola y reconfortándola.

El hotel de las ventanas azules, estaba algo lejos de su casa, como a media hora por autovía. Pero el trabajo valía la pena.

Dejaron el coche en el parking del hotel, y lo primero que pensó Bella antes de bajar fue que su viejo Golf de más de 20 años desentonaría entre tanto coche pijo.

Edward le dio un apretón en la mano.

-Todo irá bien amor, tú te mereces el trabajo, lo harás perfecto y ellos se darán cuenta de todo lo que vales- le dijo mientras la miraban con intensidad con esos ojos que la había enamorado desde el primer día.

Bella le sonrió, y se sintió feliz de tener una vez más a ese hombre a su lado.

-Gracias Edward, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

-Siempre, ya lo sabes.

Se dieron un tierno beso antes de que Bella bajará del coche.

Bella iba andando hacía el hotel y de golpe se encontró el edificio principal y por el cual era conocido ese hotel. Era un edifico señorial de finales del siglo XVIII, era un edificio con presencia y elegante donde con solo verlo se notaba porque el hotel contaba con cinco estrellas. Y por supuesto ahí estaban las ventanas azules, era un azul del color mar y destacaban por encima del edificio.

Ella entró y lo se encontró con la recepción.

-Bienvenida al hotel de las ventanas azules, mi nombre es Jessica, en que la puedo ayudar?- le preguntó una mujer de unos cuarenta años de pelo castaño claro y vestida con un traje pantalón.

Más tarde Bella se enteraría que esa tal Jessica era la directora del hotel.

-Hola buenos días, estoy buscando a Angela, tengo una entrevista de trabajo.

Jessica la miró de arriba a bajo y se le borró esa sonrisa fingida que había puesto desde un principio.

-Ah, Angela...- dijo con desagrado- si, ahora la llamo. Puedes esperarte sentada en esos sillones de allí- le indicó señalando a la izquierda.

-Vale, gracias.

Bella se sentó y vio como Angela hablaba por teléfono poniendo cara de fastidio. Aunque no quería saber nada de extraños rollos sobre los empleados, se notaba que el ambiente con alguno de las trabajadores no era tan bonito como el edificio.

Esperó no más de cinco minutos hasta que por el pasillo lateral apareció una mujer baja con el pelo teñido de rojo y vestida de negro. No tendría más de 35 años. Se le acercó con una sonrisa mientras le daba dos besos.

-Tú eres Bella verdad? Y soy Angela. Encantada! Ven, acompáñame, te enseñare el spa del hotel.

Angela andaba bastante rápido y eso que no pasaba del metro cincuenta cinco, pensó Bella. Ella era una chica alta, hacía algo más de metro setenta y le gustaba ser alta, pero cuando se encontraba con gente mucho más bajita que ella no podía evitar sentirse algo acomplejada.

Mientras Bella seguía a Angela pasaron por delante de una bonita piscina, y un bonito solar con césped para que la gente se pudiera tumbar cómodamente para tomar el sol. También habían tumbonas con cojines blancos y mesas para poder cenar al lado de la piscina.

Bajaron unas escaleras y entraron al spa. Las puertas eran de cristal y justo entrar había un gran ventanal por el cual se podía ver la zona de agua (la piscina climatizada, los jacuzzis, la cama de burbujas...), y aunque era un sitió pequeño Bella creyó que era de los más romántico y acogedor.

A mano derecha estaba el mueble de recepción, con los teléfonos y el ordenador.

Angela la hizo sentarse en unas butacas que habían delante del ventanal.

-Has traído tu currículum?- le preguntó

Bella algo nerviosa sacó una copia de una carpeta que llevaba en su bolso. Angela le sonrió.

-Veo que tienes experiencia en el sector y diferentes titulaciones. Isabella Swan, me gustas. No se porqué por creo que serás perfecta para este puesto.

A Bella se le abrieron los ojos, no había dicho palabra y casi había conseguido el empleo.

Angela rió.

-Debes estar flipando, pero tu energía es la adecuada para este sitio.- Como casi todos lo que se dedicaban al mundo de los masajes, Angela también creía en las energías y lo esotérico. Bella también lo hacía. Se llevarían bien seguro.- Bueno, por mi te contrataría ya, pero tienes que pasar una prueba con Mike. Él es el dueño del hotel y tendrás que convencerlo, pero estoy segura que lo harás genial.

En ese momento Bella se sentía más que segura, era como si sus miedos hubiesen desaparecido. Angela le había transmitido seguridad. Edward tenía razón, ella lo valía y ese trabajo sería suyo.

Por las puertas de cristal entro un hombre alto, canoso, de unos cincuenta años, con los ojos demasiado juntos y con algo de barriga. Olía a colonia cara, pero se había duchado con ella. Llevaba camisa y pantalones de vestir.

-Este es Mike- dijo Angela levantándose. Bella también lo hizo y le estrechó la mano.- Mike, esta es Isabella Swan, nuestra nueva adquisición si pasa tu prueba.

-Encantado Isabella

-Bella por favor- le dijo educadamente.

-Bella entonces, vamos a ver que tal usas esas manos. Tu prueba es hacerme un masaje y que yo salga contento.

Los tres cruzaron un par de puertas hacía dentro del spa en dirección a donde estaban las cabinas de los tratamientos y masajes. Entraron en una que tenia dos camillas, que era para hacer masaje en pareja. Mike se quitó la ropa y se tumbo en una de las camillas mientras e tapaba con una toalla. Angela se sentó en la otra camilla.

-Mira Bella allí te he dejado el aceite- dijo señalando un pequeño mueble- puedes hacer el masaje como mejor sepas o quieras, la única regla que te pongo es que empezamos por la espalda, seguimos por las piernas y terminamos en los pies.

Bella asintió y empezó con el masaje.

Estuvo como 45 minutos dando lo mejor que tenía. Cuando terminó Angela sonreía, eso era buena señal y Mike estaba roncando, eso si que no sabía como tomárselo.

-Muy bien Bella, tú espera en los sillones de fuera yo hablaré con Mike.

Bella salió, se sentó y esperó doce minutos y treinta seis segundos.

Angela salia sonriendo, Mike se despidió y salió por las puertas de cristal.

-Enhorabuena, el trabajo es tuyo- le dijo Angela.

Bella no se lo podía creer, era suyo, lo había conseguido.

 **ElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzules**

Hola a todos,

aquí os traigo el primer capítulo. Esto solo esta empezando, y no os podéis imaginar como se lía la historia.

espero vuestros comentarios.

recordar que esta basada en una historia real, y quien sabe, puede ser que un día os encontréis con todos estos personajes y mi hotel de las ventanas azules.

Feliz miércoles! Mil besos y nos leemos!

 **PD: quiero dar un especial saludo y un fuerte abrazo a soledadcullen por ser la primer en dejar un comentario y querer esta loca historia. No sabes como te lo agradezco.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : Bonito hotel de ventanas azules... ¿cuántas historias explicarías si pudieses hablar?. Un hotel y muchos clientes por los que pasan por sus habitaciones, pero lo que más nos interesa son los empleados y sus más oscuros y escondidos secretos. Rated M por futuras escenas. Historia basada en hechos reales, así que puede ser que algún día os encontréis con mi bonito hotel de ventanas azules.

 _Los nombre son propiedad de la señora Meyer. La historia completamente de mi propiedad._

 **ElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzules**

Capítulo 2

Cuando Angela le dijo a Bella que el puesto era suyo no podía sentirse más que feliz. Sentía que a partir de ese momento el camino se haría mucho más fácil, que dejaría de sentirse mantenida, aunque a Edward le encantará cuidarla, que podría ayudar con las cosas del hogar, que podría ahorrar, que podría en unos años irse con Edward a una casa más grande y poder empezar a formar una familia, su familia.

Bella se sentía dichosa y realizada.

-Estás conforme con que te demos el puesto?- preguntó Angela con una sonrisa.

-Porsupuesto- contestó Bella demasiado entusiasmada.

Angela rió.

-Muy bien, pues lo primero no me llames Angela, aquí todo el mundo me llama Ang menos Mike.- Bella asintió- Aquí en el spa somos dos personas, contigo seremos tres, y no sabes lo bien que nos irán unas manos extras ahora que se acerca la temporada de verano. Como uniforme cualquier cosa de color negro te servirá, te recomiendo leggins y camisetas de tirantes, piensa que aquí tenemos una temperatura siempre superior a 25 grados para que los clientes no pasen frio durante los masajes, pero por contra tu sudarás, ya sabes, gafes del oficio- Bella asintió con entendimiento- En invierno si que tenemos un uniforme más profesional con una casaca negra y todo el arsenal, pero eso no transpira y ponerse el uniforme en verano es sinónimo de calor- las dos rieron.

La otra chica que trabajrá contigo se llama Rosalie, es algo seria en un principio, pero encantadora a la que coje confianza. Es la mejor con los masajes deportivos y terápeuticos. Hoy es viernes, te dejo el fin de semana para que te prepares y lo disfrutes, porque pasara tiempo hasta que vuelvas a tener un fin de semana libre, aquí se abre todos los días del año, festivos y domingos, y como te puedes imaginar es entonces cuando más faena tenemos. Nos vemos el lunes a las diez de la mañana, estarás conmingo y te lo explicaré todo, te presentaré a los trabajadores y te enseñaré el lugar.

Te pasaré el horario de la semana el domingo, todas las semanas el horario varia, todo de depende de la ocupación que haya en el hotel. Vente con ropa negra también, no te comprés nada caro, aquí la ropa se ensucia bastante rápido y lo reponemos aún más rápido.

Angela se levantó dando por terminada la conversación, Bella la siguió.

-Muchisimas grancias Ang, no sabes lo que me emociona poder trabajar en este hotel con tanto renombre, daré lo mejor de mi.

Angela sonrió con orgullo y abrazo a Bella en modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos el lunes Bella.

-Hasta el lunes.

Bella salió del hotel a buscar a su Edward. Dios! estava tan emocionada. Si fuera por ella estaría dando saltitos hasta poder abrazar a su chico.

Y ahí lo vió, apoyado contra el capó de su coche, con unas gafas de sol oscuras y los pies cruzados.

Bella se paró un momento para poder observarlo.

Era tan hermoso. Lo amaba tanto.

Bella sonrió, lo miró un segundo más y se dirigió hasta él.

 _Flashback_

 _Cinco años antes..._

 _Ella estaba pasando por una etapa de su vida en la que necesitaba hacer cosas diferentes, ver gente diferente, crecer como persona y aprender cosas diferentes. Salir en la rutina en la que habia entrado sin darse cuenta. Los amigos no la motivaban, lo que estudiaba en ese momento lo odiaba, así que decidió hacer algo completamente fuera de su zona segura._

 _Hacía solo una semana que había salido de una relación algo tóxica con un chico diez años mayor que ella. No sabía que estaba pensando cuando estuvo saliendo durante tres meses con ese capullo._

 _Así que Bella había decidido no enredarse con ningún chico a largo plazo por un buen tiempo._

 _Bella a sus 19 años era la encargada de llevar a cabo un programa sobre drogas y protección sexual para jovenes. Era un programa en el que consistia en dar información a los jovenes de las drogas que habían en el mercado, la manera más "sana" para consumirlas y los efectos que ellas provocan tanto fisicamente como mentalmente. Era un programa que no decía "no tomes drogas", sino que "las quieres tomar? genial! pero esto es lo que te va a pasar."_

 _No mucha gente aceptaba la filosofia del programa, pero los jovenes si, y eso era lo importante. Ellos querían información, y Bella se la daba sin filtros, tal cual era, y eso era lo que los jovenes quieren, que les digas las cosas sin tapujos y que no se sientan que les estás prohibiendo nada._

 _Bella tenía un stan en colaboración con otras entidades el cual plantaba en diferentes fiestas._

 _Los jovenes se acercaban, ella les resolvia sus dudas, y si aun así decidian consumir algún tipo de droga y comprarla, tenía un pequeño laboratoria portatil en el que analizaba la sustancia y le informaba a los jovenes con que había estado mezclada dicha sustancia._

 _Había un sección de protección sexual donde se repartian preservativos tanto masculinos como femeninos, y diferentes juegos donde se enseñaba a colocar correctamente un condón._

También había una zona donde se podían hacer test de alcoholemia para saber si el conductor asignado podía hacer su función.

 **(N/A:** ** _Todo el mundo no estará conforme con este programa, pero aunque no lo creais ha ayudado a muchas personas a decir NO, no quiero consumir. Este programa existe de verdad, como ya sabeís este historia esta basada en hechos reales. Si quereis más información el programa en el que trabaja Bella se llama www . somnit es /index . php ?155f4b663d1d20d467814999da4e1861)_**

 _Era un día de Octubre y tenía una salida a una fiesta de un pequeño pueblo que no había escuchado nunca con el programa y las diferentes entidades, así que se fue a la sede donde tenía la carpa que usaba, las luces, el material... llenó la furgoneta que usaba de una de las entidades, encendió el maps y se fue a trabajar._

 _El reloj del salpicadero del coche marcaba las 11 de la noche cuando llegó al local donde se organizaba la fiesta después de perderse un par de veces._

 _Entró, habló con el reseponsable y empezo el montarlo todo._

 _La música empezó a sonar y la gente a aparecer. Los jovenes se acerbana, cogian panfletos, y hacían muchas preguntas. A Bella le encantaba ese trabajo, era joven, y otro joven preferiría mil veces estar en la fiesta pasandola bien antes de que estar allí, pero ella difrutaba, y eso le hacia crecer como persona y le hacía aprender muchisimo, porque trabajar de eso le hacía ser un poco psicologa porque los jovenes le explicaban sus historias, sus malos momentos... se creaba una relación de amistad momentanía que ella adoraba._

 _Había pasado solo un par de horas cuando lo vió. Allí estaba él. Eran tan guapo._

 _Y de repente él se había acercado para curiosear, iba algo borracho, se notaba por como reía con sus amigos._

 _Y la miró, y ella a él, y el tiempo paró. A él se le bajó el acohol y ella no sabía que decir, solo se podían mirar, nada más importaba._

 _-Esto... me llamo Edward- dijo gritando por encima del ruido de la música_

 _-Yo... Bella_

 _-Yo...- y él le cogió la mano, y ella se ruborizó._

 _-Venga Edward deja a la chica y vamos a tomar algo- gritó un chico alto detrás de ellos._

 _-Si ya voy Sam- le contestó Edward- Bueno... esto... me tengo que ir..._

 _Y entonces Bella despertó de su letargo y hizo algo que nuca jamás había hecho. Cogió un panfleto de encima la mesa y escribió su número de telefono._

 _-Toma- le dijo dandoselo a Edward_

 _Él sonrió y se fué._

 _Bella no lo volvió a ver esa noche, y cuando esa madrugada llegó a su casa había perdido la esperanza en volver a verlo._

 _Cuando Bella se despertó por la mañana y cogió su telefono mobil había un mensaje:_

 _"De lo único que me acuerdo de anoche es de tu ojos y de ti Bella. Buscame en Facebook como Edward Masen. Lo estaré esperando."_

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Edward!- gritó Bella mientras corria hacía él- es mio, me lo han dado, es todo mio!

Edward la abrazó con fuerza y la beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti amor, sabía que lo conseguirias. Estoy hay que celebrarlo. -dijo mientras le abría la puerta del coche y se dirigian hacia su pequeño hogar.

 **ElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzulesElHoteldeVentanasAzules**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **La semana pasada no puede publicar nada porque he estado de vacaciones, pero aquí teneis capítulo nuevo con mucho amor.**

 **Espero saber que pensaís, y recordar que está basado en una historia real así que quien sabe puede que un día os encontréis con mi hotel de las ventanas azules.**

 **Muchos abrazos y feliz martes, que aquí ya son más de las doce de la noche jajaja**

 **pd: os juro que el flashback es completamente real, así pasó, el amor de verdad existe.**


End file.
